


I can't see

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhumpday18, Hurt Merlin, I can't see, One-Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Temporary Blindness, Wordcount over 1000, Worried Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: The days passed slowly and before they knew it a month had passed. Merlin had slowly started to fall into a pit. Finding it hard to adjust to the fact that the world is suddenly dark around him.
Relationships: Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I can't see

Merlin opened his eyes with a start when there was only darkness a scream work his way out his throat.

Arthur gently rushed over to Merlin. “Shh, calm down.” Arthur kept his voice soft.

“Arthur?” Merlin turned his head to the side that he heard Arthur. His heart was racing in his chest. His breathing came out in little puffs.

When a hand gently cradled his face, Merlin almost jumped ten foot into the air. “Calm down Merls, what is the last thing you remember?” Arthur’s hand was warm against Merlin’s cheek.

For a moment there was only silence as Merlin ranked his brain.

“Three was an explosion, Morgana she tried to kill you…” Merlin trailed off his breathing even worse than before.

“I am fine thanks to you.” Arthur was careful as he sat down next to Merlin.

Arthur was gentle when he pulled Merlin onto his lap, his fingers gently cradled through the soaked hair and for a moment he wished that he could have protected Merlin from the pain he must have felt.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly hoping with everything in him, when he opened them back up he would be able to see.

When he opened them again and it was still dark around him, he felt like he would cry. A soft whimper left his lips as he wondered what is going to happen.

“What’s wrong Merls?” Arthur’s voice was so soft that Merlin didn’t know what he was going to do without Arthur.

“I can’t see.” Merlin’s hand’s cruelled into Arthur’s tunic as if he was scared that Arthur would just suddenly disappear in front of him.

Arthur gave a glance to the door hoping that Gaius would be back soon, he had a good idea why Merlin couldn’t see but Gaius would know more.

“You had a hard hit against the head Merls, I am sure when you had some time to rest and heal up that you would be able to see again.” Arthur kept his voice as reassuring as he could.

Arthur could only hold Merlin as he cried. He wished that he had the words to tell him that everything would be alright, but all Arthur could do at the moment was keeping Merlin close to his chest rocking him slightly until he had calmed down.

“What if it never comes back?” Merlin’s voice was rough and sore. His body was shaking with tiredness.

“Then we will deal with it, the best way we can Merls.” Arthur re-ranged them slightly as he got in a more comfortable position.

He cradled Merlin against his shoulder, he could feel Merlin’s breathing evening out slightly.

Arthur closed his eyes when Merlin was fast asleep, the worry that it might be permanent also grated on him. The only upside is the fact that Merlin would have an easier life in the castle than somewhere else.

Gaius was quiet as he slipped into the room, his eyes softened slightly when he saw the two boys fast asleep on the cot.

He moved around the room, getting the potions ready Merlin would need to take.

Arthur was the first one to wake up, with some manoeuvring he slipped Merlin from his chest onto the bed. He ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair the last time before he moved over to Gaius.

“He can’t see.” Arthur’s voice was a mere whisper as he looked at Gaius.

“That is to be expected Sire, but hopefully it would be temporary.” Gaius kept his voice just as low, he had known when Merlin went out of his way to end that fight that the consequences would be bad.

“We can only be there for him Arthur.” Gaius could easily see the guilt in Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur only nodded, before the conversation could continue Merlin woke up. His hand reached out to where Arthur had lain.

With a gasp, he sat upright. His eyes were open but it was clear from the slight glassy look that he couldn’t see them.

Merlin tried to stand up, but with big movements was Arthur next to him, pushing him back into the bed.

“I’m not gone Merls. Calm down.” Arthur could feel shivers running down Merlin’s back.

Arthur pulled Merlin against him, just holding him.

Merlin tried to calm down but everything in him screamed to keep Arthur as close as possible. He could smell the faint scent of something vial that was made, but Merlin pushed it from his mind. He rather focused on Arthur’s scent of wood and rain.

Gaius approached them carefully, he didn’t expect that reaction from Merlin but at the same time, it made sense to him.

“Merlin, how are you feeling?” Gaius's voice was soft. He wanted to exam him but from the way, he was holding onto Arthur, he had a feeling that it would be hard to do.

“Alright.” Merlin’s voice was low, both of the other could hear the tears in his voice.

“Can I give you a quick exam, please?” Gaius took another step forward.

Merlin knows that he needs to do this, but at the same time he didn’t want to let Arthur go. His hand was holding tightly to Arthur’s.

“I am not going anywhere Merls, let Gaius check you over.” Arthur’s voice was firm, he knows that he would do anything to keep Merlin happy but for his health, he needed to be check.

Merlin could only nod, he pulled away from Arthur.

Gaius quickly started the exam, when he took a step back and gave Arthur a nod that he was finished. Arthur sat down next to Merlin again, holding his hand.

“Drink up.” Gaius handed a vial to Merlin.

Without saying a word Merlin drank it, his face screws up in disgusted but he forced the concoction down.

“H-how long?” Merlin’s words trembled slightly.

Gaius was silent for a moment. “I believe it would be only temporary Merlin. You need to rest, it should come back in time.” Gaius gave Merlin’s shoulder a slight squeeze.

The days passed slowly and before they knew it a month had passed. Merlin had slowly started to fall into a pit. Finding it hard to adjust to the fact that the world is suddenly dark around him.

When one morning he woke up to the sound of birds chirping and he could faintly make out shapes around him. It still wasn’t like before but it was something.

A relieved laughed fell from his lips, hoping that in time he would be able to see completely.

Arthur looked up from where he was working, he could see the glistering of tears on Merlin’s face but the smile as well.

They would be alright, no matter what life throws at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
